


Bang bang, kiss kiss

by Fxxkpeach



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Happy Ending, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxxkpeach/pseuds/Fxxkpeach
Summary: — Не хочешь полежать на песке?— Ты такая милая.— Это ещё почему?— Ты могла просто сказать, что хочешь целоваться.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 1





	Bang bang, kiss kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Советую читать для атмосферности под эти песни:
> 
> Lana Del Rey — Venice Bitch
> 
> Ariana Grande — Breathin
> 
> Lana Del Rey — Doin' Time

Эрика рукой мягко рассекает неплотный тёплый воздух, пока Чанхи ведёт машину по автомагистрали, уходящей далеко за черту мегаполиса, прорезаясь в края островков природы, где деревья с массивными кронами создают тень.

Жаркий ветер обдувает миловидное лицо девушки и рыжую чёлку, открывая вид на лоб. Эрика жмурится, улыбается, чувствуя запах солёного моря и прогретого песка, она сжимает вторую руку в кулак от нетерпения — Чанхи порой так осторожничает на дороге, что хочется попросить наплевать на все правила дорожного движения и, вдавив педаль газа в пол, быстрее добраться до пляжа. Но Эрика Сон примерная девочка, будет сидеть в нетерпении, но дождётся полной остановки, чтобы не дай бог не подвергнуть никого опасности.

Девушка смотрит на Чанхи, сосредоточенную на дороге. Чхве Чанхи кажется снаружи ледяной королевой с длинными светлыми волосами с розовыми мелированными прядками, одетую в джинсовые шорты, открывающие вид на стройные ноги в массивных ботинках, и кожанку, в которой ей, видно, жарко, но она сильно любит её, а внутри хрупкая и целеустремлённая особа. И Эрике до сих пор не верится, что кто-то вроде Чанхи является её девушкой, потому что они немного разные. У старшей пальцы худые, как и она сама, но они крепко удерживают руль и ловко манипулируют движениями небольшой машины, купленной ей совсем недавно на заработанные деньги.

— Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть, — голос Чанхи резонирует в горячем пространстве атмосферы, Эрика, кажется, видит это ясно, будто смотрит на горизонт, плавящийся вдали от невыносимой жары, — я хочу отвезти тебя в место, где не так людно, — Чхве всего на несколько секунд позволяет отпустить одной рукой руль, чтобы сжать коленку Эрики. Сон чувствует, как её телу приятно это касание и как оно реагирует лёгким онемением внутри, и на лице проступает еле заметный румянец.

— Хорошо, — Сон специально смотрит в открытое окно машины, всё ещё чувствуя ладонью летний воздух, чтобы не смутиться от вида руки Чанхи на своей коленке.

Море лежит широким мазком василькового оттенка поверх глубинного основания дна, окаймлённым золотистым песком с одного бока, а с другого лазоревым лесом. Дорога, по которой они едут, виляет волной, уходит в самый лес и проходит близко к пляжу, но Чанхи не останавливается, едет дальше. Эрика тяжко вздыхает в нетерпении. Она так давно хотела съездить на море вместе с Чхве, но у девушки была работа, которую она не могла оставить, а сейчас, когда старшая взяла недолгий отпуск и есть возможность, Эрика не может усидеть на месте, даже ремень безопасности, кажется, еле удерживает её в кресле.

Машина останавливается почти в конце золотистого пляжа, другие люди виднеются точками на светлом полотнище прогретого солнцем песка, Эрика почти падает, когда вылезает из машины. Чанхи неторопливо выходит следом, достаёт все необходимые вещи и блокирует транспорт. Эрика такая маленькая и смешная девочка: крутится вокруг своей оси так, что лёгкое фланелевое платье в блёклый цветочек разлетается в стороны, открывая вид на молочные бёдра, а после замирает, прижимая ладошки к груди, перед пляжем, заворожённая видом летнего зноя. Чанхи такую Эрику любит всем сердцем, всей душой, даже несмотря на то, что порой она бывает капризной.

— Здесь так красиво, онни, — Сон целует старшую в щёку, немного повиснув на ней, когда она подходит ближе. У младшей эмоций через край от того, что теперь она проведёт куда больше времени со своей девушкой.

Море пенится шумом перекатывающихся ракушек. Эрика и Чанхи плавают в васильковом разливе, наслаждаясь погодой и временем, друг другом. Сон всячески дразнится: то подплывёт почти впритык так, что её губы с некогда персиковым бальзамом едва мажут по алым от стойкой помады губам Чанхи, и тут же ныряет под воду, оставляя старшую в недоумении, то касается щиколоток Чхве под водой, заставляя её вскрикивать «Эрика» от неожиданности. И в один из таких моментов Чанхи ловит Эрику, прижимая её к себе так близко за стройную талию, что она ничего сделать не может, и зацеловывает морскую соль на её губах, ловя каждый вздох. Пусть с виду Чхве и кажется хрупкой, но на деле девушка крепко удерживает свою малышку, целуя счастливую улыбку.

— Не хочешь полежать на песке? — лёгкие волны качают их, когда Эрика спрашивает это. Она почти не касается песчаного дна, потому что Чанхи удерживает её, немного приподнимая, чтобы можно было собрать капельки соли с шеи Сон.

— Ты такая милая, — Чанхи улыбается, чмокает в губы Эрику, а та слабо вскрикивает.

— Это ещё почему? — дуется, берёт в ладошки лицо старшей и в глаза заглядывает. Старшая ладонями скользит чуть ниже, касается бёдер.

— Ты могла просто сказать, что хочешь целоваться, — Эрика мгновенно краснеет, утыкается в изгиб шеи и что-то лепечет, вызывая у Чхве улыбку.

Порой Сон так сильно и мило смущается, что Чанхи задаётся вопросом: как же смогла украсть у неё первый поцелуй? Один только взгляд старшей в сторону Эрики вызывал в ней волну неконтролируемого стеснения, особенно тогда, когда они ещё не были так хорошо знакомы. Чхве Чанхи работала тогда в книжном магазинчике, совсем маленьком, куда редко кто заходил, но Сон стала его постоянной посетительницей, прячась за раскрытыми книжками, делая вид, что увлечена прочтением их аннотации, а на самом деле из-под рыжей чёлки наблюдала за ней. Изучала и поглощала внимательным взглядом красивых раскосых глаз, порой забывая о том, зачем в руках держит книгу. А один день она так сильно засмотрелась на Чанхи, что вовсе выронила ни в чём неповинный источник незабываемой сюжетной линии, привлекая внимание старшей. И, наверное, их встреча взглядами была бы похожа на сцену романтического фильма, если бы Сон не испугалась и не убежала из магазинчика, забыв свою сумку.

Чхве тогда впервые обратила на неё внимание не как на посетительницу и потенциального покупателя, а девушку, постоянно тратящую своё время на свидания с мальчиками в попытках привлечь внимание Чанхи. Она тогда впервые улыбнулась, забывая на время о том, что происходит в её жизни; ждала возвращения Эрики в магазин за своей потерей, но та не пришла, послав вместо себя подружку, которая и дала её номер, потому что «она слишком стесняется».

Их первая нормальная встреча была только через два месяца ночных переписок, от которых невозможно было оторваться. Эрика притягивала к себе, словно магнитом, манила невинным образом маленькой девочки, которая нуждается в защите. Беленькие носочки с бантиками до середины голенища, лёгкое платье длиной до коленок и нежного кремового цвета ленточка в волосах — пленительный образ, влюбивший Чанхи в Эрику. Она сама невинность.

— У нас есть фруктовый лёд? — Сон аккуратно вытирает полотенцем рыжие волосы, убирая лишнюю влагу. Чанхи кивает в сторону маленького переносного холодильника, который специально взяла, зная о том, что в жару захочется чего-нибудь холодненького. — Отлично, — сама себе радуется Эрика, откладывая полотенце.

Чанхи невольно сравнивает себя с ярким образом своей девушки: сама она худенькая, солнце совсем не любит бледную кожу, а еле заметные веснушки похожи на маленькие звёздочки, гаснущие за миллионы километров в космической вышине; Эрика же ладная, её кожа подёрнута лёгким медовым загаром, и волосы отдают ярким пожарищем в лучах палящего солнца. Две противоположности встретились и как-то уживаются.

Апельсиновый лёд тает, стекает по пальцам Сон, но та будто не замечает этого, но Чанхи неотрывно следит. Несколько капель сладости капают с подбородка на грудь, и Чхве хочет акцентировать внимание на том, какая же Эрика растяпа, но вместо этого дожидается момента, когда младшая доедает лёд, и тянется за поцелуем, хватая её за руку, которой девушка держала палочку.

Солёно-апельсиновые губы сладкие и странные на вкус, будто пьёшь из моря и ешь фруктовый лёд одновременно, не задумываясь насколько это кажется необычным. Целовать Эрику до невозможности прекрасно: младшая задыхается от переполняющих её эмоций, цепляется пальцами свободной руки за узкие плечи Чанхи и неумело отвечает — она очень старается научиться так же мастерски владеть губами, как и Чхве, но пока плохо получается. У Эрики губы припухшие, Чанхи посасывает каждую из них, собирая тот странный солёно-апельсиновый вкус, касается языка Эрики, когда та приоткрывает рот в очередном беспорядочном вздохе, чтобы та тоже почувствовала то, насколько сладко-солёная. Старшая отрывается на доли секунд, видя перед собой красные от своей помады губы девушки. Алые слабые разводы так красиво смотрятся.

— Ты такая красивая, — тихо-тихо и с придыханием утверждает Чанхи, заставляя младшую краснеть. Чхве заваливает Эрику на спину, нависая над ней. Мокрая медная копна волос красиво легла на тонком покрывале, нагретом песком. Капельки воды украшают жемчужной росой тело, старшая ведёт ладонью по ключицам, чувствуя, как тело Сон тут же реагирует на это невинное касание. — Я хочу зацеловать тебя.

Язык Чанхи проходится по апельсиновым дорожкам, что стекали ранее по коже. Эрика робко выдыхает разгорячённый воздух из лёгких, ощущая лёгкое возбуждение и тут же смущаясь этого. Свободная ладонь Чхве спускается на небольшую аккуратную грудь, чуть сжимает её, на что Сон сладко и коротко стонет, и двигается дальше вниз по стройной талии, касается немного напряжённого живота, подрагивающего от всего этого непотребства, что творит Чанхи прямо на пляже под открытым небом. И она не останавливается, отпускает руку Эрики и сжимает двумя руками её округлые бёдра, которых она немного стесняется. Но почему-то всё стеснение уходит на второй план, когда любимая касается её везде, где только может в пределах разумного, ведь Эрика не настолько большая, чтобы любить по-взрослому. Ей хватает того, что она чувствует губы Чанхи на своём теле.

— Я, — Эрике не хватает воздуха и смелости, чтобы сказать то, что так долго томится в её душе. Она приподнимается, чтобы получить поцелуй, которым Чанхи её с лихвой одаривает. Чхве расцеловывает любимое лицо, уделяя внимание губам. — Я люблю тебя, — всё же произносит Сон, тут же притягивая к себе Чанхи сильнее, боясь заглянуть в её глаза и увидеть отрицательную эмоцию.

— Я тебя тоже, солнышко, — слышится через поцелуи. Младшая улыбается, а после Чанхи ложится рядом, обнимая Эрику так сильно, как только может.

Солёно-апельсиновый вкус, пенистое море василькового цвета, буйность зелени и зной лета, алые разводы на распухших губах и томительные поцелуи в бесконечно долгий день, когда они могут побыть наедине.

Чанхи обещает себе, что раскроет другую сторону любви Эрике тогда, когда она будет готова, а пока будет наслаждаться невинностью и робостью, касаясь мест на теле, которых никогда не коснутся парни, потому что…

Эрика Сон по уши влюбилась в Чхве Чанхи, и это взаимно.


End file.
